


I Just Had to Kiss the Teacher

by Laisaxrem



Series: How Can I Not Love You? [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Haruno Sakura-centric, Teacher-Student Relationship, Your OTP Week
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: In questo momento io, Haruno Sakura, studentessa diplomanda al liceo più prestigioso di Tokyo, sto baciano Kakashi-sensei tra gli urletti sorpresi dei miei compagni di classe.Come diavolo sono finita in questa situazione?





	I Just Had to Kiss the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> L’ho scritto per il Your OTP Week ideato da sairusb su Tumblr. In realtà l’idea generale mi era venuta mesi fa guardando “Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again”, poi leggendo il post di Sairus mi è tornato in mente ed ho pensato che calzasse a pennello per il terzo giorno. Ovviamente non sono riuscita a pubblicarlo il giorno giusto, ovvero il 21, ma meglio tardi che mai, no?  
Ah, la seconda metà non era prevista. Diciamo che la situazione è un po’ sfuggita di mano. Me ne pento? Neanche un po’.  
Buona lettura.

In questo momento io, Haruno Sakura, studentessa diplomanda al liceo più prestigioso di Tokyo, sto baciano Kakashi-sensei tra gli urletti sorpresi dei miei compagni di classe.

Come diavolo sono finita in questa situazione?

_Everybody screamed when I kissed the teacher_

_And they must have thought they dreamed when I kissed the teacher_

Vidi per la prima volta il professor Hatake il giorno della cerimonia d’ingresso alla scuola superiore. Lo notai non tanto per l’aspetto fisico – con quei capelli argentati che sfidavano la forza di gravità e il volto coperto da una mascherina – ma perché arrivò in ritardo, quando la preside Tsunade aveva quasi finito il discorso di benvenuto. Penso che in quel momento tutti noi studenti del primo anno lo fissammo increduli (scoprii più tardi dai miei senpai che era un suo vizio e la cosa non li sorprendeva più).

Comunque fui estremamente sollevata quando scoprii che non sarebbe stato lui il mio insegnante di matematica: mi ero impegnata tanto durante la scuola media per avere voti eccellenti ed entrare nel miglior liceo di Tokyo e sicuramente non volevo perdere tempo con un professore del genere. Comunque era l’insegnante della sezione 4, la cui classe era proprio accanto alla mia, perciò lo incrociavo nei corridoi praticamente ogni giorno.

Sul finire del secondo anno la mia insegnante mi chiese se fossi interessata ad una serie di lezioni private di matematica avanzata. Ovviamente accettai, ben consapevole che mi avrebbe portata un passo più vicino alla mia meta, ovvero il corso di medicina dell’università A di Tokyo, l’ateneo che aveva formato medici di fama internazionale, persone candidate ai più importanti premi. Non so cos’avrei fatto se Yuhi-sensei mi avesse detto che il mio insegnante privato sarebbe stato Hatake-sensei. Forse nulla. Insomma, erano comunque lezioni avanzate, e se lui non fosse stato all’altezza della situazione avrei semplicemente mollato con qualche scusa.

Il primo giorno arrivò in ritardo di quasi un’ora. Fumavo di rabbia ma ovviamente non dissi nulla. E dovetti ammettere che era un ottimo insegnante, un po’ svogliato e sempre con un romanzo erotico in mano, ma conosceva la sua materia e la sapeva trasmettere con più passione di quanto sembrasse. Così iniziai a prestare attenzione ai pettegolezzi su di lui e sul fatto che portasse sempre una mascherina a coprirgli il volto. Non c’era un solo studente che potesse dire di aver visto il viso di Hatake-sensei. La cosa m’incuriosiva tremendamente, lo ammetto, e più di una volta durante quelle lezioni immaginai di voltarmi verso di lui mentre si chinava su di me per spiegarmi qualche formula di geometria e togliergli quel rettangolo di stoffa per svelare il mistero. Cosa che ovviamente non ho mai fatto.

Comunque all’inizio di quest’ultimo anno di superiori la professoressa Yuhi non è tornata perché ha deciso di prendersi un anno di maternità per occuparsi del nascituro, ed è stata sostituita nientemeno che da Hatake-sensei. E così, forse per il fatto di vederlo tutti i giorni, i miei sentimenti hanno iniziato a cambiare.

Iniziai a cercare un contatto fisico con lui tre mesi fa, niente di sconveniente, solo un toccargli le dita quando mi consegnava un compito, oppure sfregare il braccio contro il suo quando gli chiedevo spiegazioni su un qualche esercizio. Lui non pareva notare nulla di strano, o se lo notava non mi disse mai nulla.

E così eccoci qui, gli esami terminati, solo una manciata di giorni alla fine di questo percorso scolastico e le mie labbra – quelle traditrici – che sfiorano quelle di Kakashi-sensei.

E non è nemmeno la cosa più imbarazzante. No, c’è di peggio. Perché non solo lo sto baciando ma prima di questo l’ho anche afferrato per la cravatta e l’ho tirato giù verso di me ed ora lo tengo saldo per il colletto. Kami-sama, devo essere impazzita.

Però ora che ci penso, la colpa è anche un po’ sua. Insomma, lo conosco da tre anni e lotto contro i miei sentimenti da uno, e lui si presenta in classe senza la sua dannata mascherina? È un miracolo che non gli sia saltata addosso, altro che un bacio. Come può un essere umano essere così bello? Dovrebbe essere illegale. E dovrebbero arrestarlo per crimini contro l’umanità per il semplice fatto di nascondere quella meraviglia. Ma sto divagando. Kami-sama, ma da quanto tempo lo sto baciando? E perché lui non si è staccato immediatamente?

Ok, Sakura, adesso tira fuori le palle, allontanati e affronta le conseguenze di ciò che hai fatto.

Dopo un altro attimo di esitazione riapro gli occhi e stacco le labbra dalle sue. Poi mi ricordo che forse è il caso di lasciargli anche il colletto.

Lo fisso, ignorando i sussurri e i gridolini dei miei compagni (in particolare lo sbadigliare di Shikamaru: niente può smuovere quel ragazzo, a quanto pare). Kakashi ha gli occhi spalancati, le guance decisamente rosse. Ma è in imbarazzo o arrabbiato? Cavolo, perché non dice niente?

Se continua a guardarmi così lo bacio ancora e al diavolo tutto.

«Kakashi-sensei?» lo chiamo incerta.

_All my friends at school_

_They had never seen the teacher blush, he looked like a fool_

_Nearly petrified 'cause he was taken by surprise_

«Kakashi-sensei?» chiedo ancora perché sembra pietrificato sul posto.

Forse gli ho fatto venire un ictus.

Oddio, che faccio adesso? Forse dovrei chiamare l’infermiera.

Allungo il braccio lentamente e gli prendo la manica della camicia, tirandola leggermente; e finalmente ottengo una risposta.

Niente urli, niente minacce, niente espressione disgustata. Kakashi mi guarda e semplicemente sorride, sfiorandomi la mano.

E io finalmente lascio andare il respiro che non sapevo di aver trattenuto.

_When I kissed the teacher_

_Couldn't quite believe his eyes, when I kissed the teacher_

_My whole class went wild_

_As I held my breath, the world stood still, but then he just smiled_

_I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher_

Cavolo, ecco un’altra cosa che dovrebbe essere illegale. Il suo sorriso. Vorrei svegliarmi ogni giorno e vederlo accanto a me…

Oh, datti una calmata, Sakura. Sembri un’adolescente con gli ormoni impazziti.

Grazie al cielo suona la campanella. La giornata è finita, posso tornare a casa e seppellirmi. Raduno in fretta tutte le mie cose mentre i miei compagni fanno lo stesso, buona parte di loro ancora interdetti per il mio gesto. Cavolo, ora dovrò affrontare Ino. Forse posso andare a nascondermi in bagno e uscire fra un paio d’ore, quando tutti se ne saranno andati. O un paio di decenni.

«Haruno, fermati un momento, per cortesia», sento dire la voce di Kakashi-sensei.

Oh merda. Sono fregata. Mi porterà dalla preside? Mi abbasseranno la media? Kami-sama, e se mi _bocciassero_?! Stupida stupida stupida! Baciare un professore, devo essere uscita di testa. E no, non potevo aspettare di essere soli, no, dovevo farlo davanti ad altre trenta persone, certo. Complimenti Sakura, davvero. Sarò fortunata se non mi espelleranno. La mia vita è finita. Addio università, addio corso di medicina, finirò a fare la commessa in un konbini, o a pulire i bagni a Shibuya. Kami-sama, dovrò vivere per sempre _con i miei genitori_! Questo è un incubo.

«Sakura!»

Sbatto le palpebre e mi ritrovo a fissare gli occhi grigi di Kakashi-sensei che mi guardano un po’ preoccupati. Intorno a noi non c’è più nessuno e la porta dell’aula è semichiusa.

Per quanto tempo sono rimasta intrappolata nei miei pensieri? Merda, penserà che sono una svitata. Oggi non ne faccio una giusta. Terra, apriti o terra, ed inghiottimi ora. Ti prego.

«Bentornata. Pensavo di averti persa».

Oh, ancora quel sorriso. Merda, sono davvero fregata. Come farò a non vederlo mai più da domani? Dieci minuti di questo sorriso e ne sono già dipendente. Ora ho capito perché lo nasconde, perché è una dannatissima droga.

Oh, adesso piantala e riprenditi. Concentrati. Ti sta guardando, non fare altre cazzate, tipo dirgli che ti piace.

_One of these days_

_Gonna tell him I dream of him every night_

_One of these days_

_Gonna show him I care, gonna teach him a lesson alright_

«Posso chiederti perché mi hai baciato?»

Eccola. Ecco _LA_ domanda. Ma c’è una soluzione per uscirne tutta intera, lo so. Ed è semplice.

Menti. Sakura, sii intelligente e menti. Usa quel dannatissimo cervellino che ti è stato donato e. menti. spudoratamente. Ora, adesso. Sei ancora in tempo per risolvere la questione.

Posso farcela, posso farcela. Una scommessa. Una scommessa può essere una buona scusa. Farò comunque la figura della deficiente, ma almeno penserà che sono una _diciottenne_ deficiente. Gli adolescenti fanno cose di questo tipo ogni giorno, giusto? C’è chi si fa un tatuaggio, o va ad ubriacarsi, o porta la ragazza in un love hotel. Io ho baciato un professore, non è niente di ché. Insomma, tutti gli studenti si prendono una cotta per un insegnante ad un certo punto della loro carriera ma… no, basta, togliti quel pensiero dalla testa o finirai per dire…

«Perché sono innamorata di lei».

Ecco, appunto.

Una cosa dovevo fare, una. Ma che cazzo! Voglio morire. Seppellitemi. Dov’è un asteroide quando serve? O un fulmine, mi basta un piccolo fulmine che cada qui e adesso e mi polverizzi. Non è troppo da chiedere giusto? E sarebbe una buona cosa se la mia stupida faccia smettesse di diventare rossa.

«Ah», dice lui e tu lo fissi. «Bene».

Aspetta, cosa? Ha detto “bene”? Forse gli ho fatto davvero venire un ictus quando l’ho baciato. Forse gli ho distrutto il cervello. Oddio, che ho fatto?

«Professore, sta bene?» chiedo titubante.

Ecco, bene così, calma e rassicurante. Come quando hai soccorso quella gatta coi suoi quattro micini che stavano per essere portati vi dall’acqua del canale. Voce pacata e gesti lenti.

E lui ride. Forse è impazzito. Ma, porca miseria, quella risata è quasi commestibile. Potrei vivere per sempre solo ascoltando quella risata e guardando quel sorriso, mi basterebbe.

«Pensavo che non l’avresti mai detto».

Eh?

«Eh?»

Lui si avvicina e mi prende una mano facendomi alzare. Ok, adesso inizio ad avere un po’ d’ansia. Ma la sensazione della sua mano grande e calda che stringe la mia è forse una delle cose più belle che abbia mai provato. Devo godermi questo contatto finché dura, ho deciso.

«Sai quanto è difficile essere un insegnante, innamorarsi di uno studente e dover avere a che fare con quello studente tutti i giorni?» chiede, gli occhi incatenati ai miei. Forse sono io quella che si è presa un ictus, non lui. Perché non può assolutamente succedere. Non sta dicendo quello che credo stia dicendo, perché se fosse così… se fosse così…

«Hai idea di quanto sia difficile vederti tutti i giorni e sapere di non poterti toccare mentre tu fai _di tutto_ per farmi dimenticare il mio ruolo?» continua lui mentre le sue mani iniziano a risalirmi lungo le braccia nude.

Oh merda. Allora se n’è accorto. Merda merda merda.

«Oh, sì, pensavi davvero che non avessi capito cosa stavi facendo? E poi oggi, proprio oggi che era l’ultimo giorno in cui ti avrei vista qui, con la tua bella divisa scolastica, coi libri di matematica sul banco, proprio _oggi_ tu mi baci? Davanti a tutta la classe? Sei una bambina cattiva», mi sussurra all’orecchio.

Oh merda. Se continua così lo butto a terra e me lo faccio qui sul pavimento.

«Sai, il mio programma era semplice. Avrei aspettato qualche settimana dopo la fine della scuola e poi mi sarei imbattuto in te _casualmente_, magari fuori dall’università», continua lui e sento le sue dita sfiorarmi il collo mentre l’altra mano è finita chissà come sul mio fianco. Non che la cosa mi dispiaccia. «Ti avrei invitata a prendere un tè per sapere come procedono gli studi e finalmente avrei potuto usare le mie abilità per sedurti. Ma tu hai distrutto tutto il mio bel progetto».

Ora le sue dita mi sfiorano il mento e le labbra. Forse sono morta. Forse sono morta e tutto questo è il paradiso. Dev’essere così perché non è assolutamente possibile che Kakashi-sensei… non è possibile che… no?

«Cosa dovrei fare con te?»

«Tutto quello che vuole».

Eccoci qua. _Ora_ ho toccato il fondo.

«Allora voglio che mi chiami per nome».

«Ok».

«E che mi baci».

«Ok».

E lo bacio, questa volta davvero. E lui risponde al bacio ed è subito paradiso. Oh bè, se devo andare all’inferno tanto vale andarci con stile no?

_What a crazy day, when I kissed the teacher_

_All my sense had flown away when I kissed the teacher_

_My whole class w_ _ent wild_

_As I held my breath, the world stood still, but then he just smiled_

_I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher_

Senza quasi rendermene conto mi ritrovo avvinghiata a lui, una mano stretta alla sua camicia, l’altra tra i suoi capelli. Kami-sama, sono così morbidi che potrei morire. Li tiro un poco, giusto per vedere cosa succede, e lui mugola sulle mie labbra. E che l’inferno si fotta.

Uso tutta la forza che ho per spingerlo quel tanto che basta per distrarlo e quando apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, o protestare, o non so che altro, gli infilo la lingua tra le labbra e approfondisco il bacio. Per un secondo, solo per un secondo, ho paura che lui mi respinga. Ma lui geme di nuovo, mi mette le mani sulle cosce e mi solleva. Mi avvinghio a lui ancora di più, agganciando le gambe alla sua schiena. In due passi raggiunge il banco più vicino e mi posa sulla superficie liscia ma io non mollo la presa. Penso che in questo momento nemmeno un ordine diretto dell’Imperatore mi farebbe allontanare da queste labbra.

Kami-sama, queste labbra. Perché ho aspettato tanto a baciarlo? Se solo l’avessi fatto mesi fa…

Oh, aspetta. Quello che sento premere tra le mie cosce è quello che credo che sia? È ufficiale, avrei _davvero_ dovuto baciarlo mesi fa.

«Kakashi…» sussurro quando lui si stacca dalle mie labbra. In teoria voleva essere una protesta per l’interruzione del bacio ma lui ha iniziato a leccare e succhiarmi il collo e la protesta si è trasformata in un sospiro. Non credo di essere mai stata così eccitata in tutta la mia vita; se continua così non credo che riuscirò a controllarmi.

«Sakura…» chiama lui tra un morso e l’altro, distogliendomi per un attimo dalle sensazioni del suo corpo contro il mio. «Dimmi cosa vuoi».

Oh, questa è facile.

«Te», gli rispondo, guardandolo negli occhi e lasciandogli la camicia per accarezzargli gentilmente la guancia. «Voglio te».

Lui sorride e apre la bocca per dire qualcosa.

«Hatake!»

Merda. L’urlo arriva dal corridoio e sia io che lui riconosciamo quella voce: è Tsunade-sama, la preside.

«Merda», impreca lui e in un attimo vedo il panico sostituire la lussuria nelle sue iridi scure. «Nasconditi».

Più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Salto giù dal banco e mi precipito verso l’armadio a muro che fortunatamente è stato svuotato dai miei compagni. Mi ci infilo dentro e chiudo l’anta appena in tempo. La porta della classe viene aperta malamente e sento due serie di passi entrare. Trattengo il respiro, il cuore che batte all’impazzata sia per l’eccitazione sia per la paura.

«C’è una riunione del personale, Hatake», esclama la preside. «Dovevi essere lì dieci minuti fa».

«Maa, Tsunade-sama, stavo solo…»

«Niente scuse!» Un boato mi fa emettere un gridolino, ma grazie al cielo mi ero tappata la bocca con le mani. A quanto pare la nuova arrivata ha sbattuto il pugno sul tavolo… bè, se ci avesse colti in flagrante probabilmente avrebbe sbattuto _la testa di Kakashi_ sul banco, invece della mano, quindi direi che sta andando bene. «Ti voglio in sala insegnanti tra cinque minuti, Hatake, o vengo a prenderti io. E non ti piacerà».

Sento la vicepreside, Shizune-sensei, salutare Kakashi e chiudere la porta dell’aula. I loro passi si allontanano ma non oso muovere un muscolo.

Poi l’anta dell’armadio si apre.

«Stai bene?» mi chiede lui, offrendomi una mano per aiutarmi ad alzarmi in piedi. Noto con piacere che ha le guance rosse e le labbra gonfie di baci. Non oso immaginare il mio, di volto.

«Sto bene. E tu?»

Lui scrolla le spalle e si passa una mano tra i capelli, l’altra che ancora stringe la mia.

«Mi dispiace. Avrei dovuto controllarmi meglio», si scusa.

«Sono io che ti sono saltata addosso, sai? Non è colpa tua», lo conforto.

«E la cosa mi rende immensamente felice… e mi fa pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se non fossimo stati interrotti», sussurra, con fare cospiratorio.

Kami-sama, quest’uomo sarà la mia morte. Sfruttando le nostre mani congiunte mi tira a sé e mi sistema una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

«Hai una riunione a cui non puoi mancare», gli faccio notare quando le sue dita scendono verso le mie labbra.

«Lo so. Ma vorrei…»

«Vorrei anch’io», gli assicuro. E, per buona misura, mi metto sulle punte per baciarlo. Un bacio casto, questa volta, solo un lieve incontrarsi di labbra e di respiri. Non voglio che la cosa degeneri… non ora almeno.

«Posso vederti…?»

«Quando vuoi».

«Come posso contattarti?»

«Ho il tuo numero di cellulare», gli dico, sfiorandogli la guancia ed aggiustandogli la camicia che ho sgualcito.

Lui mi guarda, un misto tra curiosità e divertimento.

«Come fai ad avere il mio numero? Non l’ho mai dato a nessuno studente».

«Ho le mie fonti», lo stuzzico, e riluttante mi allontano da lui. I cinque minuti di tempo concessi dalla preside stanno per scadere.

Poi ci ripenso, gli do una pacca sul culo e torno al mio banco, dove la borsa mi aspetta.

«Ti chiamo questa sera, _Kakashi-sensei_», ed esco dalla porta sorridendo del suo stupore.

«Sarà meglio», mi sembra di sentirlo dire. Ma forse è solo la mia immaginazione.

_ (I want to hug, hug, hug him)_

_When I kissed the teacher_

_(I want to hug, hug him)_

_When I kissed the teacher_

_(I want to hug, hug, hug him)_

_When I kissed the teacher_

_(I want to hug, hug him)_

_When I kissed the teacher_

_(I want to hug, hug, hug him)_

**Author's Note:**

> Potrebbe esserci un sequel prima o poi ma non garantisco nulla.


End file.
